$ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{-2} & {4} \\ {-1} & {0} \\ {4} & {4}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rr}{2} & {-2} \\ {3} & {4} \\ {0} & {1}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Explanation: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-2}-{2} & {4}-{-2} \\ {-1}-{3} & {0}-{4} \\ {4}-{0} & {4}-{1}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-4} & {6} \\ {-4} & {-4} \\ {4} & {3}\end{array}\right]}$